Michael Desanta- The real man
by AlexDeGhost
Summary: Michael tries to be a better husband for Amanda but she tells him he needs to become "A real man"
1. Dating

**Did you know I don't own GTA V but Rockstar does! DUN DUN DUUUUUNNN ! Enjoy!**

Michael just came home from the movie studio and thought that he and his wife, that's right Michael does have a wife we keep...forgetting. So today he's gonna sort that bitch out.

"It doesn't look like she's here. Damnit" Michael said looking for her. Michael decided to call her for a date. He pulled out his phone called.

"Amanda, hi. I'm kind of bored. Want to do something together?"

"Yes, of course I want to see you."

"Great I'm on my way" Michael said hanging up. Michael got in is classic car and drove off to pick up Amanda. He was approaching her and as we all know Michael isn't the best driver. Michael accidently hit Amanda a bit.

"OH SHIT!...Amanda?...Amanda?" Michael said worried. Luckily she got up and entered his car. "Oh thank god." This was his chance to change things.

"Listen to me Amanda. I know I haven't been a good husband, but I want to change things okay? I'm going to be a true gentle man. You are my wife, my goddamn beautiful wife. Ill do anything for you. Anything goddamn anything. I just want you to love me. I love you Amanda. Do you love me? Do you love me Amanda?"

"..." Amanda just sat there looking forward...

"Well you don't have a choice okay. So I set up a couple of dates for us to do and we're 1st going to start of with your favorite. YOGA!" MICHAEL AND Amanda Drove somewhere to see a nice view to do their yoga.

"Come, come Amanda. Let us do...the yoga" Michael said trying to sound like a yoga teacher. "We're 1st going to start of with a little bit of breathing." After about 10 minutes of yoga Michael finally finished with his face all red. "Well that was fun wasn't it?" He soon realized Amanda was gone. "Amanda? Where the fuk did that bitch go?!" Michael thought angrily.

Michael ran back to his house to find her. he later found her drunk in the TV room.

"Amanda! What the hell? What are you doing here? I was just with you. Look at you.

"That new prescription is strong." Amanda said still drunk.

"Amanda come on, I'm trying to be nice here just please get up."

"I-I'll be up in a minute"

"YOU'L GET UP NOW YOU STUPID BITCH!" Michael yelled angrily again. "okay, okay. calm down. That's not me okay, I'm trying to be a good husband." Michael thought calming down.

"Amanda, we're going to move on to something else...TENNIS!" They got in their tennis outfits and began.

"Okay Amanda, a friendly game of tennis. I'm going to go easy on you because that's how of a good husband I am." About 20 minutes later the game was over and Michael was making a pool of sweat. "Amanda, y-you're so-..g-good at t-tennis." After he cooled down he tried speaking to his wife again.

"So Amanda did you have a good time with your husband today" Michael asked still tired.

"..." Amanda just looked forward.

"Still not talking eh? Well I tried almost everything, but there seems to be 1 thing you love more then yoga, and more then tennis...DRINKING!" They entered a bar... and left drunk.

"A-Amanda/ How are we going to get home? I'm scared" They decided to get back in the car. Michael drove all over the place. "I'll get you home safe Amanda!"

**10 MINUTES LATER!**

**I MEAN 5 MINUTES!**

**TO BE HONEST I REALLY WASN'T COUNTING THIS JUST A TRANSITION!**

**DONT READ INTO IT TOO MUCH!**

**PIE!**

Michael and Amanda were back at the house.

"See Amanda today wasn't so bad was it? So uh are you going to speak now?"

"..."

"Amanda please. please talk to me I'm your husband"

"...Uh..okay Michael. I mean, you did go through a lot of effort today."

"Aw Amanda thank you :)! Listen. I really want to be the best husband I could possibly be. Be honest with me and tell me, what is your perfect husband?"

"Well Michael, to be totally honest. I love you in everything but, Your not that manly."

"I-..I'm not" Michael asked shocked

"I mean, yes. I want a husband who is strong. I want a husband who isn't afraid of anything. I don't want a gentle man who lets me win a tennis game. I want a manly man...PLUS! You have a small cock."

"I DO NOT HAVE A SMALL COCK!"

"I'm sorry Michael, but if you truly want to make me happy, you'll have to become...a real man." That haunted Michael everywhere he went. At the golf course. **"A real man"** At the 'club'. **"A real man"** At the police department. **"A real man"** Even when watching TV. **"A real man"** Michael decided to take a walk to the ocean and look at it.

"...A real man eh? Well I'll show her. I'll become the biggest man...you'll ever see..."

**Review or die... JK. but SERIOUSLY REVIEW!**


	2. Max Power

Michael DeSanta tried all he could do to become "A real man". He shaved his head bald and grew a goatee. He got lots of tattoos on his arms, chest and neck. He dressed up as a character he saw in a movie once. Even blew up his old classic car because it was to unmanly. Michael returned home and surprised Amanda.

"Sup, Amanda."

"Oh my goodness! Michael, is that you?!" Amanda said in shock.

"Calm down you stupid bitch! I've become a man. And my name is no longer Michael, it's MAX POWER!" 'Max Power lead Amanda out the door.

"Alright calm down Amanda calm down! I know I've become all manly and stuff, But were still going to go out dating. BUT in my manliness vehicle..." he opened the garage and they saw a 500,000 dollar sports car.

"So. Do you like my manly car?" Max said.

"Oh yes Michael it's lovely! So... what are we going to do?"

"Well I'm glad you asked you stupid HOE! We ain't going to do no shitty yoga. We ain't going to do no shitty tennis. We're gonna do...some FUKING STUNTJUMPS!" 'Max and Amanda drove did many stunt jumps.

"WEEEEEE" Amanda yelled happily.

"Do you like this new and improved Michael, I mean Max Power?"

"Yes Max I love you! So now what are we going to do?"

"We're doing more stunt jumps of course!"

"Oh please I don't want to do anymore stunt jumps"

"SHUT UP BITCH!" And more stunt jumps they did.

"AHHHHH! NOOOOO! MAX, MAAAAAXXX!" Amanda screamed right before the car blew up...

**WASTED**

Max Power left the hospital later.

"That could have gone better. Oh wait I just got a text from Amanda" Michael read the text out loud. "I just got out of the hospital...SCUMBAG?! The charges are not coming out of petty cash. you're paying." Max was not happy. "Who the fuk does this bitch think she is!" Max took a cab back to his house and ran to Amanda.

"Amanda! Come here! What is this text just sent me?! Who the hell do you think you are! IM FRIKEN MAX POWER!"

"Michael, I mean Max, calm down. I mean I really like the new you but, your kind of crazy. Stunt jumps really?"

"Listen bitch if you can't handle my manliness you better get the fuk out okay?"

"No no just can we do something calm?"

"Alright I know just want you want to do." they went to the tennis court.

"Alright Amanda round 2 of tennis and I'm not going easy this time"

"You should see your wobble when you serve"

"WHAT DA HELL DID YOU SAY TO ME!" Max served and won a point. Amanda wasn't going to win easily. About 10 minutes Max won the game.

"Oh yeah that's right Amanda! I beat your ass I beat you!"

"Oh just go away Michael your not making me feel any better!"

"Shut up bitch! I own you! I own you!" Amanda started to runaway.

"wait Amanda...Amanda!" Max decided to just take a small trip in his car.

"I just don't get it. Amanda said she wanted a man. I've done everything I could. How do I become more manly? All I want is for my wife to be happy..."

_Flashback..._

_"Michael. What's wrong with you? Why aren't you manly enough? I want a real man. Not just some Rich pretty boy. What the hell is wrong with you Michael? Why are you such a wimp. No wonder why I cheated on you. Look at you. You discus me." Amanda said_

_"Amanda...Amanda...im sorry" Michael said._

_"Michael. Why is your willy so small?"_

_"3 inches is not small Amanda"_

_"yes it is Michael, yes it is. You could never make me happy"_

_"No...no.."_

_"If you didn't have any money Michael, I would leave you in a second"_

_"No...please don't leave me please do-"_

"YEEESSS! I felt something..." Max said. a couple hours later he exited someone's house.

"Oh no. What did I do. Why did I sleep with a stripper! ...Oh fuk Amanda's going to kill me." Max started to sneak home.

"Okay.. I need to make sure Amanda doesn't know. Where I've been all night." He entered his house. "Okay the cost seems clea- aw fuk!" Amanda was right in front of him.

"Michael! where the hell have you been?! I've been waiting all night for you!"

"Amanda. listen to me I did something stupid. I..I cheated on you."

"You...what?"

"I'm sorry Amanda! I was just trying to impress you and I got out of control!"

"No. I'm sorry. I know I'm not the best wife, and I know I don't show my appreciation for you often. But I need you back to normal. I'm sorry Michael. I forgive you for cheating on me."

"Wow Amanda. I didn't know you were this mature. So does this mean I can go back to pretty boy Michael?"

"Yes. I would like that a lot."

**Message from Michael and Amanda...**

Michael: Well everyone it looks like Amanda and I have a good relationship now. Thanks for reading please leave a revie-

Amanda: Just end the story!

Michael: what?

Amanda: Just end the story! Why do you have to drag out the outro?! Why can't you take charge! I change my mind! Any annoying Michael would be better then this stupid Michael! I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!

Michael blasted Amanda with a grenade launcher and accidently blew him self to. So Amanda and Michael have to respawn together back home.

**please review!**


End file.
